User talk:Corai/Secret page
test test test test Ook thanks. Now, can you be Kiysha and Terry, and I'll be Ethan and Emily? here? --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 18:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) K, I played them. Ethan is soooo ashamed. oH I drew one a while back. I'll find it. --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 02:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure and AHEM* (COUGH) Penelope and Surray? Let's get started, after I move Penelope, which I am doing right now. Oh I thought we were making sepret articals OH WELL. Ok, so wanna roleplay it then write it?--Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 03:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) kay K. Who's invited? Ok! Sounds like fun! I have the PERFECT story plot! I'll go write it now. Let me know your ideas. Wait, shouldn't Surray and Pen be invited? Takes Place WHEN? When? oooohhh ok Good. Here's artical: The Marriage :) I'm not finished.... well you can help? PARTY! Hurrry up please! I need you at the party! WELL No one came anyway. Cadence's Family I think so, just don't give her any more siblings, I don't want it to turn out like G's Family. Give her uncles, aunties, cousins, puffles, etc. Citcxirtcem 22:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) He hates WHAT?!? He may like Mabel, but he hates WHAT?!?. Ok! ok red Talk:Doctor Surray I like it! I was making a pic, but it's hard. --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes... When I first came here, I started drawing pictures for things, not writing! It was fun, though my drawings were very quick. Now, they take longer, but their better. --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Fred! I was drawing Fred. --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yours! Fred? From You-Tube? One time, my friend said to watch Fred on it. And we did, it was sooo weird~ --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll add Surray. In about 24 years. Citcxirtcem 04:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if you can wait for your card? Well, I am really loaded down with stuff. I '''DO love drawing, but Screwball's Card wore me out. It took me an hour. Is it ok that you can wait a while? I'm also loaded down with RP, Emily, and other stuff. Especially von Injoface stuff lately. And puffles. Thanks. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']]♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Cool. Chowder Fanon I like the idea. When we all make it though, we should make it les strict than CPFW (after all Chowder is rated y7) Ps. Can you draw a picture of adult Corai? Citcxirtcem 06:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Uh, I don't watch that show. Lol. What else do you wanna do? DrawingWell, coul Could you give a description of Corai so I can draw him? (I also need a picture of Terry) And do you want me to make him look like a "normal penguin" Like the ones n game, or should I add features (pointy beak, claws, etc)? And in the card, they'll all be wearing santa hats... is that true, and anything else? Citcxirtcem 19:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) So you want Corai as a chick. What about Dara?... I think Adult versions might be more easy to work with (we don't have much pictures of chicks, and they have gray fur), but you're the boss, lol. Citcxirtcem 19:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Wait... Dara has the maroon shirt. The only clothing I seen Corai in is the pink thing. Also, who is wearing the green lab coat has blue eyes. I think Dara is the red one... And Ethan and Kirshya can join, but Corai II hasn't been born yet, so we'll wait until 2027ish,, about 4 years before he gets deleted. Citcxirtcem 19:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Stop Swearing Don't use that acronym or I will really have to block you. The COC forbids swearing of any kind. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Pie War No, we're actually planning it out in advance. However, modifications can be made, just be sure to ask on the talk page first. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) LOL. It's funny! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Xorai Ethan: Lose, XORAI!!! YAY!!! Willie: I quit ur army, I will get Mysteria and Lava Girl to too! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) aa Ethan: WHA?! Good, but.... maybe chorus? Maybe Never, singing shyly? Maybe Darktan, booming with his voice? Maybe Dara, with her high pitch voice? Maybe Willie, with her Deep'n'High voice? Ethan with his High? Kiysha with herS? Robin with her shy? Exploer? Emily with deep? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Just Ideas. kinda Oh ya 1 thing... Willie can't lose her powers. She is HIGHLY immune to those things. And she is stronger than Xorai, but she won't dare show it. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool lol Lol. A little? Cool. Ethan's kinda regular, though he has something..... HIDDEN, Read my new post anywya. Blog POst. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Musical Maybe it could be presented in the Awesome Drama Theater. Citcxirtcem 07:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Some Changes First, see The Leader's latest blog post. Secondly, we need to make some changes to your articles... and they're quite big. First, put all your articles on hold! Besides Corai. Work that up to a HQA. I can help, and you can become a business like... Ninjinian or somebody else. He can be Corai's idol. When you've planned out his business-life, '''then you can continue with all your games, companies & all that! Because first... you need to be a business penguin to have all that... especially making a country. If you want, I can give you a short sentence on what you should change and then either I can do it for you or you can. Agreed? Seriously, we need to fix this. If there's no reply, I'll just start. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay! Do you wanna do the article or shall I? And, Explorer changed it. Not the webmaster. It was changed because of a vote. See it here! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll start as soon as tomorrow. Then you can expand what you like. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) What favour? Also, continue with the musical if you wish. By the end of tomorrow I'll be finished with Corai anyway. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) No vandalism. He was just pointing out that you were going a little bit ahead. Also, Corai will be a teenager. Just about 16. Is that fine? And you don't need to do me a favour or give me anything if you do not want to. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Then you'll need to change them. I'll change Ninjinian's age up to 17. In February, he comes 18 anyway. Change those articles. Are you satisfied with 16? Or atleast 15? Because if he's going to be Corai's idol - Corai will need to be younger than him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but it sounds better this way. It's not even much of a difference. Young business-penguins are needed. They have more imagination than adults. Which is why Ninjinian is still a big teenager. I might not reply to your next message. Or maybe the one after that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Lol. Ethan's teeth are numb! He actually talks like that sometimes.... --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) TS deleted ur songs. Look. Xorai:THE MUSICAL --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 22:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :He gave a reason. Sorry Corai, but this messy, unorganized article practically steals from Dystopian: the Musical!. With picket signs and torture tables, and bomb songs... He's a bit right. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Ethan: Hey! (Never comes in) Never: (Grumbles something to self) (Starts raining) Ethan: (Screams!) Kiysha! It's raining! Never: Make it snow, make it snow... GRRR!! saw that 21 minutes ago. Now, I wanna rp. Go back up, see what Kiysha, Ethan, & Never are doin'. It's raining! idk what ur talking avbout. What? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) k im on ur side --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]]' ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ego? You, an ego? no, not really. The character doesnt appear to have anything wrong with that.... It is fine. --Swiss Ninja File:Invitation!!!.png 03:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special Well, I think i'll tell you this in case your interested. There's a story about valentine's day. I put your character, Xorai in it who'll cause a conflict with the character, Darktan. In order to save the world, the two villains must work together under the guise of Matthew. I think this story will be funny and entertaining and hope you'll work on it. Citcxirtcem 19:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Holiday Card Sneak peakI' m really sorry that I don't have this done. I've been really busy with schoolwork and some other wiki things, and I accidentally blew up your card. Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting, so I'll show you a picture of Kiysha, Terry, and Ethan I'll try to finish today. Also, look at the message above. Citcxirtcem 00:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sneak Peak #2 Well, I decided to show you the 2nd sneak peak of the card to make you happy, but also because I badly need to shrink it... Citcxirtcem 02:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Song It's pretty funny, but I think it needs stanzas and it needs to rhyme. Also if he sings it again, he should change this line: ''I dont like corai or darktan or dara or swiss ninja or Bellina or Terry none of them And replace the names (Corai, Darktan, etc) with other fanon characters, like Explorer, Gailard, Maddieworld, etc k. Citcxirtcem 05:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) re:Do you mind I'd prefer that Xorai shows up in the 2nd part of chapter one, after Matthew says how much he loves Valtetine's day, to show juxtaposition and comedy. Citcxirtcem 17:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Huh??? Whatever, I'll go see what ur talking about. And do it. ii did i did commenet. Song Here goes nothing... ---- Hee, Hee, Hee! Today's the most hated holiday here at my base! *music gets louder* Today's the day I'll end this disgrace! With my army I shall destroy all the love that exist! First Club Penguin then Freezeland 'til all of Antarctica is depressed! *hate music starts and drowns the love music out* I don't like Corai, Darktan, Dara, Swiss Ninja, nor Terry: none of them! *kicks cardboard cutouts of them down* They will never stop me which means today's the day love ends! I hate Valentine's day I hate it, I HATE IT! I hate in masses! This hatred of mine consumes more then half of my carcass! *jumps onto a fake throne* HA HA HA! I HATE THIS HOLIDAY AND WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE ILL END IT AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! *holds the ALL as about 45 clones join in doing jazz hands* So... Citcxirtcem 20:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I saw that. My bro showed my lol. Be tehre. Which server? kay cool plz do ur xary mode You never did it! Everrrr! o My bro was like "Whered fishy go?!" well What should it be about? Surray? Ethan? Ninj? Dara? Corai? Willie? Kiysha? Emily? Penelope? .... Kay, here goes... Kiysha: I like Ethan! Surray: I like Penelope! Ethan: I like Emily! Chorus: You like WHO? Chorus: You like WHO? (This is a sample, is it good?) (Rate it) kay Lemme be off-topic for a sec, I voted Sweet and Nice, and I voted EPIC FAILZ! (lol) Ok, so I'll spread it out. But do you like it?